


Der Hotdog-Vorfall

by aello_np



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: #Smut, #auf der Suche nach Würstchen, #missing scene, Episode Related, Episode: s06e09 Dog Eat Dog, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aello_np/pseuds/aello_np
Summary: Um einen Fall zu lösen, beschreitet Greg neue Wege und Grissom ist ihm bei der Suche behilflich...  (Missing Scene zu SE06EP09 "Das große Fressen")
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Greg Sanders
Kudos: 2





	Der Hotdog-Vorfall

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The hot dog incident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069096) by [aello_np](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aello_np/pseuds/aello_np). 



> Ich habe mir die Episode auf deutsch und englisch angesehen. Im Original macht sich Greg auf die Suche nach “einem” Würstchen, in der Synchro nach “seinem”. Steilvorlage für meine Geschichte. ;)   
> Dies ist die Übertragung meiner Geschichte "The hot dog incident".

_ Alternativ-Titel: Grissom geht ein Würstchen suchen _   
  


***

  
  
Die meiste Zeit liebte Grissom seinen Job. Er liebte es, sich in Dinge einzuarbeiten, zu erforschen und nachzuforschen, Verbindungen herzustellen. Eine Marke zu haben, die ihm Zutritt zu Orten verschaffte, zu denen er sonst keinen Zugang erhalten hätte, war großartig. Er liebte Insekten und Käfer. Unglaublich faszinierende Tiere, die sonst von der Gesellschaft nicht nur unterschätzt sondern auch mit Ekel betrachtet und verabscheut wurden. In seinem Beruf? Zu wissen, wann welche Insekten eine Leiche besuchten, in der Lage zu sein, das exakte Entwicklungsstadium zu bestimmen war essentiell, um den genauen Todeszeitpunkt eines Opfers zu ermitteln. Mehr als einmal hatte seine Expertise dazu beigetragen, einen Mörder dingfest zu machen. Er liebte es, in einer Position zu sein, die ihm ermöglichte, Anweisungen zu geben, Mitglieder seines Teams einem Fall zuzuweisen und sich selbst herauszusuchen, an welchem Fall er bevorzugt arbeiten wollte. Er war einer der Guten, der hervorragend dafür bezahlt wurde, das zu tun was er liebte.  
  
Es gab jedoch auch Dinge, die er nicht so gerne mochte. Den Papierkram. Beweise zu finden, sie zu sichern und auszuwerten und die Punkte zu verbinden, war eine Sache. Einen Fall für die Bezirksstaatsanwaltschaft aufzubereiten oder bei Gericht vor Laien auszusagen, eine ganz andere. Und auf die Mitarbeiter-Bewertungen war er schon gar nicht scharf. Kästchen abzuhaken und auf eine kurze Linie die Entwicklung einer Person, die Fortschritte und das Versagen zusammenzufassen war ganz und gar nicht sein Ding. Den Sheriff und Ecklie wegen eines wichtigen Falles im Nacken sitzen zu haben. Politik. Wenn das Image der Polizei in der Presse und die Verkündigung eines schnellen Erfolgs wichtiger war, als sauber und umfassend zu ermitteln. Genau das hasste er. Am wenigsten mochte er, so zu tun, als bekäme er nicht mit, dass ihn jemand aus seinem Team anmachte.  
  
So wie Sara. Die meiste Zeit hatte sie ihm einfach nur sehnsüchtige Blicke zugeworfen, die er einfach hartnäckig ignorierte. Und glücklicherweise hatte sie aufgegeben, ihn irgendwo in eine Ecke zu drängen und in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.  
  
Greg jedoch, Greg war… anders. Greg war kokett und flirtete ausgesprochen gern.  
  
Zuerst hatte es Grissom ein klein wenig irritiert. Nicht, weil er diese Art Aufmerksamkeit nicht von einem anderen Mann bekommen wollte. Er hatte schon vor langer Zeit erkannt, dass für íhn nicht so sehr das Geschlecht einer Person von Wichtigkeit war. Es war die Persönlichkeit, die ihn anzog, nicht das biologische Geschlecht. Was ihn mehr beschäftigte, war, diese Art von Aufmerksamkeit von jemandem zu erhalten, mit dem er arbeitete. An dem Punkt war er schon zuvor mit Terry gewesen und hatte gnadenlos versagt. Und trotz all seiner Unzulänglichkeiten und des nicht ganz so vielversprechenden Starts als CSI hatte sich Greg wirklich fabelhaft entwickelt und Grissom war nicht bereit, die Karriere des jüngeren Mannes aufs Spiel zu setzen.  
  
Doch Greg stellte Grissoms Geduld auf eine schwere Probe. Er hatte auch schon ziemlich offensiv geflirtet, als er noch im Labor gearbeitet hatte. Er hatte mit allem geflirtet, das sich auf zwei Beinen bewegte, darum hatte Grissom es auch nicht weiter beachtet. Zumindest anfänglich. Weil er Greg mit Catherine und Sara hatte flirten sehen, mit Jacqui, Nick und Warrick. Aber dabei hatte Greg es nicht belassen. Als ob er auf einer Art Mission wäre, hatte er sogar mit Hodges und auch mit Ecklie geflirtet. Irgendwann war Grissom zur Einsicht gekommen, dass Flirten schlichtweg die Art und Weise war, mittels derer Greg zu kommunizieren pflegte. So wie Ecklie eben ständig diesen sauertöpfischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht trug. Oder so wie man fragte “Wie geht’s?” wenn es einen gar nicht interessierte, weil die sozial erwünschte Antwort immer “Vielen Dank, sehr gut, und selbst?” zu sein hatte.  
  
Und Grissom hatte sich an Gregs Flirten und sein entspanntes Geplänkel gewöhnt. Er hielt es für nett, und damit war auch deutlich einfacher klarzukommen als mit Saras langen, bedeutungsschwangeren Blicken, die mit stillen Bitten aufgeladen waren.  
  
Er hatte sich geschmeichelt und gebauchpinselt gefühlt, als Greg ihm mitteilte, dass er auch ein CSI werde wollte. Nicht viel später hatte Grissom festgestellt, dass Gregs Flirtereien deutlich nachgelassen hatten. Oh, Greg flirtete noch immer. Jedoch nicht mehr mit jedem, sondern nur noch mit Grissom. Und sehr zu seiner eigenen Überraschung stellte er fest, dass ihn die Tatsache sehr verwunderte. Greg hatte immer von blonden, großbrüstigen Frauen gesprochen und Grissom sagte sich, dass er weder jung noch attraktiv genug war, um auch nur ansatzweise dem zu ähneln, wovon Greg immer schwärmte. Er sagte sich, dass Greg ihn wahrscheinlich nur beeindrucken oder ihm schmeicheln wollte. Er verwarf es als närrisch, auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass Greg ernsthaft an ihm interessiert sein könnte. Er war immerhin doppelt so alt, hatte graues Haar und ihm fehlten die beiden Argumente, die Greg besonders zu schätzen schien.  
  
Dennoch konnte Grissom nicht anders, als sich hin und wieder dabei zu ertappen, wie seine Gedanken am frühen Morgen nach Schichtende, wenn er zu Bett ging, immer wieder zu einem gewissen jungen CSI wanderten und erforschten, was sein könnte. Wenn die Umstände anders wären.  
  
Dann kam Thanksgiving und die Leiche, die in einem Müllcontainer gefunden wurde. Grissom saß in seinem Büro, nachdem Hodges den Mageninhalt des Opfers untersucht hatte. Er prüfte nochmal die Notizen, ob es einen anderen Ansatz gab, den sie nicht nicht berücksichtigt hatten, als Greg sein Büro betrat, in jedem Arm eine riesige Papiertüte. Sein Haar trug er wieder länger, und er sah viel jünger aus.  
  
“Ich war einkaufen”, erklärte er stolz als er näher kam. “Ich hab jede Hotdog Marke gekauft, die es in Las Vegas gibt.”  
  
“Und wer bezahlt das?”, wollte Grissom wissen, und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie es sich anfühlen würde, Gregs blonde Locken zu verwuscheln.  
  
“Krieg ich das Geld nicht vom Labor zurück?” Greg sah ihn sprachlos an.  
  
“Nein.” Er hatte keinerlei Spielraum, diese Ausgaben als Spesen zu genehmigen. Selbst wenn er das Formular unterzeichnen und einreichen würde, bekäme Greg wahrscheinlich nur den Hinweis auf das Handbuch zur Abrechnung der Spesen zurück. Viel wahrscheinlicher war, dass Ecklie ihm auch einen Einlauf verpasste, nur weil er es versucht hätte. Und einen Vortrag darüber, dass man ja nicht einfach jeden Beleg zur Erstattung einreichen konnte.  
  
“Ich konnte dieses Brandzeichen-Logo nicht identifizieren, da dachte ich, ich vergleiche diese Würstchen mit einem aus dem Magen des Opfers, indem ich mir die Muster am Ende jeder Wurst genauer ansehe.”  
  
Grissom sah von seinen Notizen auf. Er mochte, wie Greg Probleme anging. Er war kreativ und scheute sich nicht davor, auch mal etwas Neues auszuprobieren, um eine Lösung zu finden. “Ja, die Idee klingt gut, Greg. Bezahlen tu ich’s trotzdem nicht.”  
  
“Gut”, schmollte Greg, “dann ess ich den Rest des Jahres eben Hot Dogs.”  
  
“Ein Hot Dog in einem Stadion schmeckt besser als ein Steak im Ritz”, zitierte Grissom.  
  
“Okay, ein Zitat, hab ich mitgekriegt,” sagte Greg und ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor Grissoms Schreibtisch fallen. “Wer hat das gesagt?”  
  
“Humphrey Bogart”, erklärte Grissom.  
  
“Hm.”  
  
“Wussten Sie, dass der Begriff Hot Dog bei einem Baseball Spiel geprägt wurde?”  
  
Greg schüttelte den Kopf und Grissom schenkte ihm ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln. Ihm gefiel, wie Greg Dinge praktisch aufsog, die er ihm erzählte. Und Grissom erzählte ihm gerne Anekdoten, weil er mochte, wie Greg ihn ansah, wenn er das tat. Er war sich niemals so ganz sicher, warum es in Gregs Augen funkelte, wenn er ihm zuhörte. Ob es an der Geschichte lag oder an der Person, die sie erzählte. Und er wagte nicht, es herauszufinden.  
  
“New York Polo Grounds um 1867 herum”, begann Grissom. “Ein deutscher Fleischer verkaufte sogenannte “Dachshund Würstchen” aus seinem Imbisswagen. In einem Brötchen, damit man sich die Finger nicht verbrannte. Und er rief “leckere Dachshund Würstchen, scharf und heiß.” Kurz darauf verkauften alle im Stadium diese Würstchen, fanden allerdings den Namen viel zu lang und nannten sie einfach nur Hot Dogs.”  
  
“Hm”, seufzte Greg. “Und heute gibt es über 50 verschiedene Hersteller.”  
  
“Gutes Gelingen, ich wünsche viel Glück”, versuchte Grissom, den jüngeren Mann aufzumuntern.  
  
“Tja, ich hoffe, ich finde mein Würstchen”, verkündete Greg und versuchte, lässig zu klingen, doch Grissom war sich sicher, dass da wieder das Funkeln in Gregs Augen war. Greg zuckte mit den Schultern, erhob sich und verließ Grissoms Büro.  
  
Grissom schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder den Papieren vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch zu. Doch um seine Konzentration war es geschehen. Er ertappte sich, wie er den gleichen Absatz wieder und wieder las, Greg letzten Satz noch immer im Ohr.  
  
Was hatte Greg gesagt? “Tja, ich hoffe, ich finde mein Würstchen.” Nein, das war unmöglich, sagte sich Grissom. Er musste sich verhört haben. Greg würde doch nicht so eine Vorlage liefern, oder? Hatte er nicht gegrinst, als er gegangen war? Und verschwörerisch mit den Brauen gewackelt?  
  
Grissom nahm langsam die Brille ab und legte sie auf seinen Schreibtisch, um sich die Nase zu reiben. Er bildete sich das alles ein. Er hörte und sah Dinge, die nicht da waren, schalt er sich. Von einem Untergebenen - rechtlich betrachtet war Greg genau das - zu schwärmen, war eine dumme Idee. Greg war halb so alt wie er. Trotz all der Flirterei war Greg ganz sicher nicht ernsthaft an ihm interessiert…  
  
Und dennoch…  
  
Die Neugier gewann schließlich die Oberhand und Grissom schob seinen Stuhl zurück, um aufzustehen. Nun, es gab nur einen Weg, Klarheit zu bekommen und es herauszufinden, sagte er sich und ging Greg nach.  
  
Er erblickte Greg im Flur auf dem Weg ins Labor.  
  
“Greg”, rief er und der jüngere Mann wandte sich um.  
  
“Haben Sie ihre Meinung bezüglich der Erstattung doch noch geändert?”, wollte Greg wissen und seine Miene erhellte sich.  
  
“Nein”, gab Grissom zurück, griff nach Gregs Arm und zog ihn mit sich zu einem der kleinen Lagerräume. Er sah über die Schulter, aber der Flur war leer. Dann öffnete er die Türe und schob Greg hinein. Es war ein sehr kleiner Raum, der zur Lagerung für alle möglichen Dinge genutzt wurde, von Papierhandtüchern bis zu den Utensilien des Putzpersonals. Breite Regale zogen sich die Wände entlang und es gab gerade genug Platz für zwei Personen, die sich gegenüberstehen konnten.  
  
“Was ist denn los?” Greg klammerte sich an seine Papiertüten und sah ihn etwas irritiert an.  
  
“Wir müssen etwas besprechen”, erklärte Grissom mit ernstem Ausdruck.  
  
“Was, hier in der Besenkammer?” Er rückte zurück, bis sein Rücken das Regal berührte.  
  
Gregs Frage ignorierend starrte Grissom den jüngeren Mann eindringlich an, als ob er seine Gedanken lesen wollte. “Hast du mit mir geflirtet?”  
  
Verschiedene Ausdrücke erschienen und verschwanden auf Gregs Gesicht während sich seine Wangen langsam pink färbten. “Ich, ich”, stammelte er und senkte den Blick. “Was wäre, wenn”, begann er und unterbrach sich. Er schluckte, als ob er begriff, dass er schon zu viel gesagt hatte. Er schob die Tüten vor sich her, räusperte sich und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, dann hob er den Blick und sah Grissom an. Er wirkte nervös, unbehaglich. “Ich meinte, warum wollen Sie das wissen?”  
  
Ein Lächeln umspielte Grissoms Lippen. Er hatte genug gesehen und gehört und entschied, dass er Recht hatte. Greg hatte mit ihm geflirtet. Ernsthaft geflirtet. Nicht nur… geflirtet.  
  
Er trat näher und unterdrückte ein Grinsen als Greg nervös von einem zum anderen Fuß trat und plötzlich bemerkte, dass er gar nicht weiter nach hinten ausweichen konnte, weil er schon gegen das Regal lehnte.  
  
“Was die Erstattung angeht, habe ich meine Meinung nicht geändert”, erklärte Grissom und trat nochmals einen halben Schritt näher.  
  
“Nein?” Greg sah ihn zweifelnd an.  
  
“Nein”, nickte Grissom. “Aber als du mein Büro verlassen hast, hast du etwas gesagt.”  
  
Gregs Adamsapfel hüpfte. “Hab ich das?”  
  
“Ja, Greg, das hast du”, bestätigte Grissom. “Erst dachte ich, dass ich mich verhört habe, aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass du gesagt hast, dass du hoffentlich dein Würstchen finden wirst.”  
  
Gregs lange Wimpern flatterten, als Grissom nochmals näher rückte. “Und?”  
  
“Nun, abgesehen vom Finanziellen könnte sicher noch auf andere Weise behilflich sein.” Er hob eine Braue. Greg blinzelte. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. Grissom hätte fast laut los gelacht. Er konnte praktisch die Zahnräder sehen, die sich in Gregs Kopf drehten, während er überlegte, ob Grissom ihn nur veralberte oder ob das Gesagte ernst gemeint war.  
  
“Und wie würden Sie das tun?”  
  
Grissom rückte so nahe, dass ihre Nasen nur noch Zentimeter auseinander waren. Er legte eine Hand auf Gregs Brust und schob sie langsam zum Bund seiner Jeans. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung zog er den Reißverschluss nach unten und öffnete den Knopf. Sich nach vorn lehnend rieb er seine Wange an Gregs.  
  
“Ich könnte dir beispielsweise helfen, dein Würstchen zu finden”, flüsterte er. “Wenn du keine Ahnung hast, wo du suchen sollst, weiß ich sicher wo.”  
  
“Fuck”, stöhnte Greg. Eine Sekunde später fielen die beiden braunen Papiertüten und Packungen mit Hotdogs verteilten sich auf dem Boden. Gregs Hände griffen nach Grissoms Kopf. “Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass du niemals anbeißen-”, begann er, doch Grissoms Lippen, die sich auf seine legten, ließen den Satz unvollendet.  
  


***

  
  
Schwer atmend ließ sich Grissom zurück in das wohltuend weiche Kissen fallen und versuchte, langsam wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Greg, der neben ihm lag, ging es nicht viel besser.  
  
“Verdammt, hätte ich gewußt”, keuchte Greg.  
  
“Was gewußt?”, wollte Grissom wissen und drehte langsam den Kopf.  
  
Greg hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, ein dünner Schweißfilm bedeckte seine nackte Brust. Er lachte leise und wandte sich Grissom zu. ”Hätte ich geahnt, dass du interessiert bist, wäre ich schon viel früher zum Punkt gekommen.”  
  
“Hm”, machte Grissom.  
  
Er hatte immer noch keinen Schimmer, wie er die Schicht überstanden hatte, nachdem er Greg in der Besenkammer konfrontiert hatte. Im einen Moment hatten sie sich geküsst, seine Hand an Gregs Schwanz, im nächsten Moment war Greg in seiner Hand gekommen. Er hatte gerade mit den Papiertüchern sich und Greg gesäubert und Gregs inzwischen erschlafften Penis zurück in die Unterhose geschoben und die Jeans geschlossen, als ein lautes Geräusch auf dem Gang sie aufgeschreckt hatte. In Rekordzeit hatten sie die Packungen vom Boden aufgesammelt und in die Papiertüten gestopft. Auf dem Gang waren Hodges und Sara in eine Unterhaltung vertieft, und irgendwie schaffen sie es auf mysteriöse Weise dennoch, sich unbemerkt davonzustehlen und zurück an die Arbeit zu gehen.  
  
Grissom war ziemlich abgelenkt, und erregt. Sie hatten nicht wirklich Zeit gehabt, zu reden und er hatte keine Ahnung, was genau das gewesen war. Ein Ausrutscher? Der Anfang von etwas? Oder eher das Ende? Am Ende der Schicht war Grissom so mürrisch, dass er beschlossen hatte, sich in die Arbeit zu vertiefen, um nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen und es einfach ignorieren zu können. Doch Greg hatte ihn in seinem Büro aufgespürt und eine Zugabe gefordert. Nicht, dass er Einwände gehabt hätte. Noch in seinem Büro hatte er Greg einen weiteren Orgasmus verschafft, dieses Mal mit dem Mund und auf den Knien.  
  
Die Matratze gab nach und Greg rückte näher, in einer besitzergreifenden Geste legte er seinen Arm um Grissoms Mitte. Sanft küsste er Grissoms Brust und schob ein Knie zwischen seine Schenkel. Grissom stöhnte, Greg war schon wieder fast hart.  
  
Greg lachte und sein warmer Atem strich über Grissoms Brust.  
  
“Weißt du, ich hatte keine Ahnung, worauf ich mich eingelassen habe, als du in meinem Büro aufgetaucht ist und nach einer Erstattung gefragt hast”, gestand Grissom. Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass er Greg und seine Libido unterschätzt hatte.  
  
“Wirklich?”, fragte Greg und zupfte mit scharfen Zähnen an Grissoms bereits geröteten Brustwarzen.  
  
Hatte er in der Tat nicht, gestand sich Grissom ein. Er war so ahnungslos gewesen. Und war Greg und ganz und gar verfallen.  
  
Greg hob den Kopf, ein süßes Lächeln auf den Lippen, aber ein abenteuerlustiges Funkeln in den Augen. “Weißt du, wenn du eine Pause brauchst, um”, er machte eine theatralische Pause und hob eine Braue “deine Manneskraft zu stärken… wie wäre es mit einem Hotdog?”  
  
Grissom stöhnte. Er würde bezahlen. Er würde für seinen Leichtsinn und seine Sorglosigkeit bezahlen, Erstattung hin oder her.  
  
 _Finis_


End file.
